


Meiotic Division

by SeaxWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/pseuds/SeaxWitch
Summary: Theo is new to Beacon Hills high school and ends up partnered with Liam in biology class. The only biology Liam has an interest in though, is Theo's.





	Meiotic Division

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> Written for [ this ](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/171384526053/glitter-cake20-oh-my-no-but-theo-is-the-new) prompt by tabbytabbytabby

The strong rays of the mid-day sun filter through the translucent windows, warming Liam’s face as he swivels around in his chair to talk to his friends, turning his back on the classroom door.

 

“So Liam, Corey and I kind of have a bet going and we need you to settle it. What are the odds you’ve _actually_ done the biology homework?” Mason asks.

 

“We had biology homework?” He squawks, his eyes grow wide looking for a sign they’re just messing with him.

 

“Pay up” Corey smiles lopsidedly at his boyfriend.

 

Liam groans. “No wonder I’m practically failing this class. Also, you’re both terrible friends.”

 

“Relax” Mason chuckles pulling his backpack up from the floor onto his knees. “You can copy mine.”

 

“This is why you’re my favourite!” Liam gushes. “Corey, you need to step your game up.”

 

Corey gives him a small smile, shaking his head. Clutching Mason’s homework tightly in his hands, he spins around to face the front. Grabbing a pen he begins writing furiously, his hand sweeping from left to right across the page. He only has a few more minutes until the late bell sounds which is usually when Mr. Bellamy arrives in class.

 

He’s unsure how long he spends copying Mason’s work before he notices a blurry human shape in his peripherals. Liam whips his head up in surprise, he hasn’t had anyone sitting next to him in this class for the past two months. He can see now that the human shape is infact a _very_ attractive boy. Liam’s jaw drops as his eyes trail over every inch of him.

 

He hears a muffled cough from behind him and the stinging pain of a foot connecting with the back of his calf. Turning his head he notices Mason’s outstretched leg and the grimace on his face. Liam frowns at his friend. He is _not_ being too obvious.

 

He turns back to stare at the boy again, his eyes widen as he sees a smirk fixed onto his face. Okay, maybe he was being a _little_ obvious. Liam wants to kiss the smirk right off his stupid mouth. This boy is so- “You’re hot” Liam proclaims loudly.

 

He hears the undeniable sound of Mason’s head hitting the wooden desk. _Shit._ The boy slowly turns to face him, confusion flitting across his features. He needs to say something to fix this. _Think Liam, think._ “In the jacket, I mean. You must be hot in that jacket.” He brings a hand up to his face, fanning himself to emphasise that it’s warm in the room. Liam briefly glances over at the thermometer hanging on the wall, it’s actually just below room temperature in here. He really hopes he hasn’t noticed that fact.

 

The boy looks at Liam and then down at his leather jacket. He shrugs before slipping it from his shoulders. When Liam catches sight of his sculpted arms and the way the material of his t-shirt clings to his chest, stretching over all of his muscles, he regrets saying anything at all.. he regrets coming to school today.. he regrets even being born right now because how can any one person be _this_ good-looking?

 

Liam’s eyes move up to boy’s lips, they look so soft and inviting. They’re red and a little swollen, like he bites them a lot. Liam’s tongue darts out, running along part of his own as he continues to stare at his lips. Lips that are now moving, forming words that Liam is absolutely not listening to.

 

He focuses on what’s being said just in time to hear him introduce himself as Theo. Liam likes that name for him. He manages to say his own name in response, his voice slightly raspy. Theo’s attractiveness should not be affecting his voice like this.

 

He hears Mason and Corey snickering from their seats, causing that ridiculously sexy smirk to appear on Theo’s face once more. Liam can already tell he’s gotten that look down to a fine art. He swings around in his chair with every intention of glaring at the two boys behind them but mid-spin, he catches a glimpse of smooth creamy skin peeking out from where Theo’s t-shirt has bunched up slightly. Losing his balance, he topples forwards his hands jerk out trying to grab onto the desks at either side of him.

 

Theo reaches out to him, placing his hand firmly on Liam’s knee. He pushes him down until all four chair legs are back on the ground, anchoring him to the spot.

 

“Don’t touch me” Liam squeaks. He’s already humiliated himself enough in front of Theo for one afternoon. He doesn’t need to add getting embarrassingly hard, in class, from a single touch to the list.

 

“Okay” Theo frowns pulling his hand back, turning to face the front of the classroom. Mason’s hands are covering half of his face like Liam’s a car crash he can’t bring himself to look away from. Corey’s face is contorted into a pained expression. Liam winces, he didn’t handle that with all of the grace and dignity that he should have.

 

“I-” Liam starts to say but is interrupted by Mr. Bellamy entering the classroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

 

Their teacher begins by welcoming Theo to the class. The boy gives a small nod, looking a little unnerved by all of the eyes staring at him. As Mr. Bellamy moves on to explaining today’s biology exercise, the nerves seem to disappear as quickly as they’d arivved. Liam makes a mental note of that - Theo is either good at letting things go or he’s great at hiding his emotions.

 

“You’re going to complete a worksheet filled with questions, _individually._ That means by yourself Mr. Dunbar” his teacher says giving him a warning look. Liam scoffs in response. “After you’ve done that, you will then pair off with the person next to you and you will grade each other’s results. For any questions you have answered incorrectly, I want you both to read over the material and discuss the information together.”

 

He sneaks a glance at Theo, he doesn’t look too happy about being paired with Liam. Guilt stabs at his gut, he’s probably ruined his first day for him.

 

They sit silently as the worksheets are passed around. By the time Liam finishes reading the first questions, Theo is already half way done with his sheet.

 

“Look, about before-”

 

“Don’t worry about it” Theo says sharply, cutting him off.

 

“No, you don’t understand. I didn’t-”

 

“I seem to be hearing an awful lot of your voice this afternoon, Liam” Mr. Bellamy calls from his desk.

 

“Just talking about the worksheet. It..it’s fascinating stuff.”

 

“I didn’t realise you had such a keen interest in reproductive biology. I shall expect big things from you on the tests for this quarter, in that case.”

 

Liams face flushes red-hot. That’s what the worksheet is about? He glares down at the sheet of paper in front of him like it’s betrayed him. He hears Theo trying to cover up a snort of laughter with a cough. He smiles sheepishly at him. Theo might be laughing _at_ him right now but at least he’s acknowledging his existence again.

 

Theo finishes his questionnaire a lot faster than Liam does. He sits waiting, his fingers drumming a beat onto his thighs. He seems to have good rhythm and it causes Liam’s mind to wander.

 

Liam _really_ wants Theo to like him. He can’t quite put his finger on what it is about him - sure he’s painfully attractive, but it’s something more than that. He picks up his pen, the tip hovering over the top of the page. Looking across at Theo once more he scribbles ‘I’m sorry’ followed by a badly drawn sad face. He’s not entirely sure how he manages to screw up two dots and an upside down crescent shape but it looks a little more like Beaker from the muppets than he’d intended.

 

He slides his sheet across the desk to him, waiting with bated breath for Theo to notice his message. It only takes about thirty seconds for his eyes to land on the words written across the top of the paper. His eyebrows pull down before a small smile breaks out over his face. Theo glances up, meeting Liam’s eyes. Liam gives him a bashful smile “I mean it, I’m really sorry for how it sounded.” He whispers. “I promise you, I’m not actually a total dick.”

 

Theo nods his head twice before gazing back down at Liam’s worksheet. Liam bites down on his lip trying to curb his smile when he notices that beautiful smirk is back on Theo’s face. He doesn’t know Theo all that well but he thinks this means he’s forgiven.

 

He watches as Theo marks neat little ticks or crosses next to all of his answers. He must sense that Liam is staring at him because he looks up, narrowing his eyes playfully, gesturing towards his own work in front of Liam. Liam huffs out a laugh, flipping to the back of his textbook for the correct answers.

 

As the bell rings signaling the end of class, Theo hands Liam’s worksheet back to him before jumping down from his seat and picking his bag up in one fluid motion. Liam is left gaping at the paper, written next to his sorry message is a phone number and beneath that, the words ‘maybe you can make it up to me sometime?’

 

His eyes snap up in time to see Theo’s retreating back exiting the classroom. He haphazardly shoves all of his belongings into his backpack before staggering after him, throwing a quick ‘see ya’ over his shoulder to Mason and Corey. When he gets outside, he looks to the left and then to the right, scanning the hallway for Theo. He finally sees him further up the hall, pushing through the door to the boy’s bathroom, throwing a wink in Liam’s direction.

 

Liam all but runs after him, his legs feel like jelly as he enters the bathroom. His breath catches in his throat as he sees Theo standing with his back against one of the tiled walls, his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms folded across his chest.

 

Theo pushes himself off the wall, as Liam moves towards him. It’s like his feet have a mind of their own. His brain seems to finally catch up with him, when he’s standing toe to toe with the boy in front of him.

 

“Hi” Liam breaths.

 

“Hi yourself” Theo smirks.

 

That damn smirk destroys the last bit of self-control that Liam has left. He leans up onto his tiptoes, surging forward until their lips meet. The kiss is gentle and hesitant at first but Theo presses harder against Liam’s mouth, deepening the kiss. The tip of his tongue brushes against Liam’s lips. Liam opens up to let him in, their tongues softly caressing against one another. Their bodies melded together, gripping tightly onto to each other, scared if they let go that one of them will run away and they’ll never get to do this again. Liam doesn’t ever want the kiss to end.

 

Liam whimpers as Theo pulls back ever so slightly, his hot breath hitting against Liam’s neck causing a wildfire of searing flames, racing through his entire body.

 

“I-I hope you don’t think I do this all the time” Liam blushes, scuffing his sneaker against the bathroom floor.

 

“You _don’t_ follow guys you barely know into bathrooms on a regular basis? I’m kind of relieved.” Theo chuckles.

 

Theo places his hands onto Liam’s arms, slowly rubbing up and down, watching intently as goosebumps spread out across his skin. Liam shivers from the contact.

 

The shrill sound of the late bell ringing startles them both, causing them to leap apart. Liam nervously runs a hand through the back of his hair.

 

“I should probably get to History..” Liam trails off, not wanting this moment to end.

 

“I have History as well” Theo smiles. “Do you happen to sit alone in that class too?”

 

Liam shakes his head, not trusting himself to speak incase he does something outrageous like declare his love for Theo.

 

“Shame, it could’ve been _fun.”_ Theo winks suggestively, stepping around Liam and heading for the door.

 

Liam tries to follow after him too quickly, tripping over his own feet, he stumbles through the doorway. The soft sounds of Theo’s laughter float along the hallway.

 

Yeah, Liam thinks, he’s _definitely_ been forgiven for earlier. The rest of this year is going to be interesting. He thinks he’s really going to enjoy experiencing biology with Theo.


End file.
